peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebellious Jukebox
Rebellious Jukebox (named after The Fall song) was a feature in the Melody Maker during the early 90's, where musicians or those associated with the music scene picked usually between ten or twelve records that made an impact on their lives. Some of those who took part in Rebellious Jukebox included Kurt Cobain and actor Phil Daniels, who starred in Blur's Parklife video and Quadrophenia, a 1979 British drama film, loosely based on The Who's 1973 rock opera of the same name. A CD named Rebellious Jukebox was released by the Melody Maker in 1993, which contained a selection of songs that made an impact on various music celebrities. Links to Peel Peel took part in Rebellious Jukebox that was published in the Melody Maker on December 1994, where he picked the following twelve records in no ranking order that made an impact on his life: # Frankie Laine: The Kid's Last Fight ("He was the first person who made records that I really loved") # Elvis Presley: Heartbreak Hotel ("I was astonished to read in the paper last week that George Martin said that a defining moment in his life was when he heard 'Heartbreak Hotel'. It was the same for me. I got rid of every other record I'd got, because I thought, this is what I've been waiting for.") # Howlin' Wolf: Goin' Down Slow ("It's got some of the most astonishing electric guitar playing on it, and I always have been, and always will be a guitar man") # Roy Orbison: Only The Lonely ("AGAIN there were great stories in his songs, like this one and Running Scared and they were classic 'loser win' songs") # Captain Beefheart: Diddy Wah Diddy ("They were just unlike anything else I'd ever seen in my life. To me, he and Mark E Smith are the dominant figures in popular music") # Andy Capp: Pop-A-Top ("IT was the first reggae record I ever played on the radio") # Faces: Maybe I'm Amazed ("I discovered the Faces around the same time I met Sheila and between them they persuaded me that I ought to start drinking and actually enjoying life") # Undertones: Teenage Kicks ("WHEN it kicks in, I still feel the hair creeping up on the back of my neck no matter how many times I hear it.") # Fall: Rebellious Jukebox ("OR any song by The Fall. Out of the bands that have changed my life, they have been the one that has kept going longer than any other. It took me about a year to get in stride with them") # Bhundu Boys: Hupenyu Hwangu ("This was the first African tune I loved enough to be able to hum it and sing along with it - although of course I didn't know what the words meant, so I had to sort of sing along phonetically!") # Nirvana: Love Buzz ("WHEN the first Nirvana LP came out, it was the only LP that year where I played every track on the radio") # Elastica: Waking Up ("I listen to some of the bands who are defiantly retro, like Blur, Suede and Oasis, and I hear so much of the past in it. I don't hate them for it, but it doesn't excite me. But then there are alot of bands around like Elastica who seem to be producing punk rock in one form or another. This was the first Elastica record I thought was really wonderful") External Links * Discogs (CD compilation released in 1993) Category:Lists Category:Discography